Green Grass
When a kittypet gets thrown out into the harsh world, she must try to survive on her own, find her own food and even fight, espicially against Clan cats, soon gaining enough respect to join them. Chapter 1 A breeze blew by as my fur bristled in the moonlight of the cold winds. The nightfall was deep, the river was cold, I was splashing my feet into the freezing water, trying to reach the surface. "Wake up!!" A cat shouted, as they poured water over my head. "Watch it!" I snapped as I feircly moved toward the cat, with my eyes gazing into his. "What was that for!?" I shouted, as I twitched my ears as my twoleg walked in. "I was trying to wake you, you were dreaming." The cat limped forward as he seethed his teeth across his muzzle, then moving his mouth closer to his paws. other words cleaning myself." The cat sharply mewed as he heard a noise of crumbling in the kitchen. Harry raced into the kitchen, gulbling down his food. I flicked my ears and saw the twoleg pour food into my bowl, watching Harry gulp down the last of his food. Harry hissed as he started grooming his paws. I slurped up and gobled down the food and water, as my ears twitched as a strange noise came from outside. "Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked in a sharp retort of questoning. "I'm going to see what that noise was, I've never heard it before." I mewed as I slowly trotted out of the twolegs den. The creature I saw looked as if it saw me as a monster, it's eyes were large and bulky, and it's ears were half torn off. It's belly also looked like it hasen't eaten in moons! I walked towards the creature soon noticing it was cat. To my surprise the cat had scars all over his pelt. "H-hello..?" I said in fear as the cat let out a quiet hiss of warning, why lashing his tail. "Who are you!?" The cat hissed as he jumped out of the shadows. "My name is Ginger... What's yours?" I said, showing no fear at all surprisingly. The cat let out another hiss and flicked his ears. "None of your buissness, kittypet!" The cat lashed out and swiped a paw at me. I didn't know what to do, other than run...but then i'de be a coward. I thought carefully and ran towards the cat, breating heavily as Harry screeched from across the fence. "What are you doing! your gonna get killed!!" Harry moaned in schocked and leaped forward, as I continued to gaze into the forest cats eyes. I slowly walked to the cat as it slashed at my face, then leaving a gash of blood on my forehead. "Get off!!!" I screamed as I wriggled and tried to get out of the cats clutches. "Hmmm, that's unusual from a kittypet." The cat snorted as he lept forward, and took his dirty claws off me. "W-...what?" I said scaredly as I started to lick my paws in fear. The myseterious cat bounded off into the dark deep forest, as I scarcely ran back in to my twolegs. "That was close!!" Harry shouted as he saw the twolegs giving him and me our last dinner for tonight. "I know! that cat almost bit my face off!! but although he did say something that was unusual about me.." "Unusual? What did he mean by that??" Harry coughed and finished slirping his bowl of cat food. "I think that he meant theres something about you no other cat originally has." Harry said, yawning as he sat down. "Maybe, but I'm not sure." Ginger layed her head down on her bed and then drifted off to sleep, util the next day. Ginger smoothend her paws as Harry jumped on top of her. "Hey! Get off me you furball!!!" Ginger snapped as she sent Harry flying into the kitchen. "Woah!!!" Harry screeched as he slid across the concrete floor. "Ow!" Harry growled as he landed flat on his belly. "I'm sorry!!" Ginger yelled across the room as she saw twolegs nearing her at the entrance of the door. Harry soon got up and stood beside Ginger. "What's going on?" Ginger asked Harry as she stiffend her paws. "I don't know, lets check it out." Harry responded as he padded forward. "Wait for me!" Ginger called from the back, scrawling through the front door. I heard the twolegs talking, but I didn't know what they were talking about. Chapter 2 The twolegs were finally done talking, as they walked towards me, I mewed in fright. "Let go!!!!" Ginger shouted as the twolegs threw her outside as she was sent flying past the fence. "Harry!!!" She screeched as she flew and hit the grass, lying their in the sun. "Ginger??" Harry said, but there was no response. It was quiet for a moment, but now Ginger realized, she was on her own. She padded up-stream as she licked her chest-fur a few times. Were am I? She though in worry. "I guess I'm on my own now." Ginger said, moaning to herself. But why would the twolegs throw me out!? She thought as she unsheathed her claws. She continued walking, but then smelled a familiar scent. '' That scent, could it be that cat I saw moons before?'' She leaped up onto a rock, as she smelled the fresh green grass, and the summer air, brindling against her fur. She jumped onto a bark tree and sunk her claws into it, then scratching at the bark to make them sharper. "Were am I?" Ginger hissed, digging her claws in deeper. She climbed higher and saw a black and white cat beneath her. As she slowly fell to the ground, she landed and gazed into the cats eyes. "H-hello...." Ginger said scarcely, as her eyes filled up with dread and worry. "Get out of here!!" The cat hissed, his green eyes were flashing with anger and fury. "I- . ." Ginger started as she was abrubtly interubted by two other cats walking beside him. "Who's this cat?" The brown tom snarled, baring his teeth. "It's wearing a collar. It's a kittypet!!" They hissed, as they looked at me in despise. "Ewwww, and it's stench!!" They growled and gazed into my eyes. I stood there waiting for another response. "Well!?" The tom hissed and waited for Ginger to respond, but instead she stood there silent. The black and white cat, Blacktalon swiped a paw above my head. "Hey!" I shouted, startled and then trampling backwards. I ducked and turned my head forward, missing his paw-swipe. "Get out of are terriyory, kittypet!!" The cats hissed and lunged at me again, but this time I fled. "What were they're problems!?" I thought to myself, unsheathing my claws in gruesomed anger. My tail flicked and my ears pricked as I scented another cat. "Hello!" The cat replied with a slight smirk growing upon it's face. "Uh....hi?" I said a bit worried. The cat walked up to me and purred, nuzzling my muzzle. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" A muscular brutal black tom growled, sliding the young kit to the side. "Get out of ShadowClan territory!" The cat hissed and lunged at me, as I flipped backwards. Oh, please. Not this again. I shuffled my paws and slashed at the cats muzzle, backing up. "What's going on!?" The ShadowClan deputy yowled. "We have a tresspasser! and even better, it's a kittypet!!" Darkpelt lunged and scraped at my pelt, I felt pleasent inhalations as I flung backwards. "Warriors do not need to kill to win their battles, Darkpelt." The deputy moaned as he backed up, letting the fight continue. "Someone, stop this at onc-.." The deputy growled before then getting cutt off by his leader, Stonestar. I backed up, and scraped my claws against the ground in worry. "Please don't hurt me...." Darkpelt gazed into my worried eyes and chuckled. "I would do no such thing." Darkpelt scowled and stood there. "Thank hea-" As I was cutt off Darkpelt leapt into the air, unsheathing his claws as the wind howled by. "Enough, Darkpelt. Ginger, would you like to join our clan?" Stonestar meowed. "Stonestar, are you mad, stupid or just both!!? it's a kittypet for StarClan's sake!!" Darkpelt hissed in anger and lashed his tail. Chapter 3 "This cat has proven herself worthy of being a warrior of ShadowClan, if that were a battle against another clan, she could've saved it from disaster." Stonestar meowed, flicking his ears. "B-but.." Darkpelt hissed and lashed his tail. "Enough, Darkpelt. So, what do you say. Would you like to join the clan?" Stonestar's eyes completely lit up gazing into mine. I stood there, confused. What's a clan?? I thought as I slowly cocked my head forward. The cats stared at me, waiting for a response. "I- I...guess so...su-re.." Ginger said scarcely as my amber eyes flasHed with fear. "Alright then, let's get back to camp. We need to orgnize the patrols." Stonestar mewed, padding back to camp with the other warriors. Why would they ask me to join their Clan? ''I thought, following the warriors. "Welcome to the camp, Ginger. Over here is the nursery, were all the kits and queens are cared for." ''Kits? Queens? I thought in confusion, as Stonestar continued on. "Every cat must follow the warrior code even if you don't know what that is, even medicine cats follow it, but they have different rules then we do." Stonestar gave his muscular chest-fur a few licks, watching Ginger as she began to speak. "Why? what do the medicine cats do?" Stonestar stood silent, gazing into Ginger's eyes. "Well, they heal are clanmates when they're wounded in battle, and they arn't allowed to have a mate or kits." Stonestar's ears flicked at the sound od Darkpelt graspng at his fur. "Get on with it!" Darkpelt scowled as he narrowed his eyes, cocking his head forward. "Why arn't they?" Ginger asked, staring at Stonestar, waiting for a response. "Well...they can't because they need to take care of the clan and they don't have time to take care of them...though many medicine cats have broken that rule and were punished for it." Stonestar looked at Ginger's trembling body. "P-pun..-ished? Why should they be punished for wanting love!!!?" Ginger yowled as she lashed her tail in descrusive anger. "Because, it's breaking the warrior code and they're not punishments, they just soon learn what will happen if they have broken that rule. For example, a medicine cat named Whispersky fell in love with Nightwish and everything went wrong, the clan was almost destroyed." Stonestar was silent for a moment, then started to walk into the apprentices den with Ginger following. What a stupid rule!!!! ''Ginger thought, unsheathing her claws. Chapter 4 Darkpelt hurried into Stonestar's den. "Stonestar, were being attacked by RiverClan!!!" "What!?" Stonestar yowled. "They have no reason for attack, what is the meaning of this!" Crimsonstar, the leader of RiverClan snorted and ordered his warriors towards the camp. "Warriors of RiverClan, attack!!" "What are you doing!!!??" Stonestar hissed jumping onto the RiverClan leader."One of your warriors stole our prey! Also, last night one of them attacked another of my warriors." Crimsonstar stated. "What? I would never order my warriors to steal prey or attack your warriors. We only give the greatest respect." Stonestar yowled, with his eyes gleeming. "Now, leave before my warriors rip you to shreds!!" Stonestar yowled, with a low hiss of annoyance. "What's going on?" Ginger mewed, walking out to see bloodstained cats on the ground. "Were being attacked by RiverClan, take shelter and stay back!" Darkpelt hissed, ducking his head as a paw swooped over his head. "Leave us alone, you fish-brains!" Ginger hissed slashing at the cat attacking Darkpelt's pelt. "Get off of me you mouse-brain!" The cat hissed, flinging me off of him. "Stonestar's dead!" A she-cat yowled. Darkpelt and the other cats stood there, paralized in fear. "Retreat RiverClan, retreat!!" Crimsonstar yowled. "Sto-Stonestar....?" Ginger mewed. "It's okay, Ginger...it's okay.." Darkpelt lapped at his chest as everyone stared at Stonestar's dead body. "Wake up!" Ginger screeched, putting her head on Stonestar's chest. Darkpelt was now the leader of ShadowClan. "You will be remembered,my friend " Darkpelt whispered. Ginger stood their, his gaze sympathetic. "He was a great leader, and mentor." Darkpelt mewed sadly "I will make sure no one forgets him." Darkpelt dipped his head and turned to leap onto the high ledge, where he summoned the clan with an half-hearted call. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the high ledge." The sober clan began to gather obiediently. Darkpelt cast his gaze over the cats. "I call you together to honor the great leader we once had. Stonestar was noble, beyond more than you could imagine." Darkpelt lowered his head. "Also, Ginger you fought well in the battle even though we lost Stonestar, you are now ready and have proven yourself worthy of being a clan cat. Ginger, I Darkpelt, leader of ShadowClan name you Gingerpaw. StarClan honors your bravery and courage and promotes you an apprentice of ShadowClan, I will be your mentor. That is all...your dismissed." Darkpelt yowled, leaping of the high-ledge. Chapter 5 "I'm an apprentice!" Gingerpaw squeeled in happenies. All the cats were gathered around Stonestar's bloody body, gazing upon him in sadness. "It'll be okay...won't it?" Gingerpaw asked, flattening her ears. "Yes, I need to travel to the moonpool to recive my nine lives, to lead the Clan with the strength and bravery it had once before." Darkpelt mewed, padding out of the camp. "Could I come?" Gingerpaw asked, flicking her ears in response. "No, you need to train." Darkpelt meowed. "But your my mentor!" Gingerpaw yowled. "I know, Gingerpaw, but you can't come, it's for leaders only and you just now joined the Clan." Darkpelt firmly mewed. "Awwww, but who will mentor me?" Gingerpaw meowed, shuffling her paws. "Somone else in the Clan will mentor you until I return." Darkpelt meowed. "Who?" Gingerpaw replied, licking her paws in the process. "Fernclaw will mentor you, she was once Stonestar's mentor and he turned out to be a great leader." "Oh...ok." Gingerpaw mewed sadly, walking towards Fernclaw. "See you when I get back, Fernclaw. Mentor her well." Darkpelt meowed, padding out of camp. "What are you going to teach me, Fernclaw?" "Today, we will start with hunting. Hunting combines your natural skill of ability with battle training." Fernclaw stepped forward, drifting her nose into the air to smell the gallent scent of mice. "Keep your head down!" She hissed, as I lowered my head. "Okay, sorry." Gingerpaw said looking at the mouse. "Now, slowly creep up on the mouse, so it doesn't see you." Fernclaw mewed. I slowly stalked the mouse and leaped into the air, then pouncing on the mouse to give it a killing bite. "Good job." Fernclaw meowed, licking her paws. "Thanks..." I muffled. I heard pawsteps hurdle into the camp. "I'm back, and have recived my nine lives." Darkstar called. "How was your training today, Gingerpaw?" He asked, licking his chest fur a few times. "It was great! I even caught a mouse!!" Gingerpaw started to jump up and down. "Calm down, Gingerpaw you still have moons to go before you become a warrior." Darkstar explained, egeraly watching Fernclaw step forward. "She did great, I'm sure she'll be a wonderful warrior." Fernclaw mewed. Darkstar chuckled, "That's what we're hoping for." "I need to call a meeting, Fernclaw, gather the cats beneath the high-ledge. Raventooth stepped forward, looking at Darkstar. "What's this meeting going to be about?" He asked, his red eyed shining with confidence. "You'll see once the meeting starts, Raventooth." Darkstar meowed, signaling him towards below high-ledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey, meet here beneath high-ledge for a Clan meeting!" Darkstar yowled. "I've gathered you all here today to say 3 things. First of all, now that I am leader, I must chose a deputy. Fernclaw, please step forward." Fernclaw stepped forward, grinning. "You are mentoring Gingerpaw well and that's were my second authority of news begins. Fernclaw, you have excellent skills and will become my next deputy, also you will be Gingerpaw's mentor, since I'm a leader and need to carry out Clan duties." Fernclaw bowed her head and flicked her tail acoss Darkstar's muzzle. "Thank you, Darkstar. I will train her with the heart of a true warrior." Darkstar padded alongside Stonestar's dead body. "This also is the time to burry Stonestar's body, he sereved the Clan long and well and he'll always be rembered for being a great leader, and he'll be among the stars tonight." Darkstar placed a paw on Stonestar's muzzle, lying beside him. "That is all, you are dismissed!" Darkstar called, waving his tail while saying goodbye to Stonestar. Chapter 6 Gingerpaw yawned and stretched out her paws. "Good morning, Fernclaw. What are you going to teach me today? Hunting? Battling?" Ginger circled her in excitement. "Today we're going to explore other Clan territories," Fernclaw meowed, heading out of camp. "Great! Who are we visiting first?" Gingerpaw asked. "Were visiting RiverClan first." Fernclaw sharply meowed. ''RiverClan!! Gingerpaw thought, unsheathing her claws. "Well, then let's head off." Fernclaw stepped forward, padding out of camp, as Gingerpaw followed behind Fernclaw. "Over there, Gingerpaw. Just up ahead." Fernclaw flicked her tail and continued to walk forward. Gingerpaw mewed in worry, "What if they attack us?" "They won't," Fernclaw mewed. As they continued on, the starry skies glimmered above the glisent moonlight, Gingerpaw walked forward, scenting RiverClan cats. Gingerpaw lashed her tail in response. "Hello, Fernclaw, I see you've finally gotton yourself an apprentice." Owlwhisker mewed. "You too, Owlwhisker." Fernclaw mewed, sharply letting out a annoying hiss. Why is Fernclaw being nice to them? Their are enimies, they killed Stonestar!! Gingerpaw growled. "Well, we should be going now." Owlwhisker meowed, turning his head backwards to face Fernclaw, "How is Stonestar?" Owlwhisker called as he continued padding away. "You snake-hearts killed him!!" Gingerpaw sharply hissed, pouncing in front of them. "Gingerpaw, this is not the time to be fighting!" Fernclaw hissed, pulling Gingerpaw away as the RiverClan cats jumped away. Twinkling stars shown bright white against the clear black sky. The moon was no more than a slice and his light was dim. A breeze tugged at the top most branches of the oak trees ever so slightly. The breeze so calm touching the tree tops soon turned into a violent and vicious swirl. No cat sleeping in their nests would notice it as the wind was happening in the stars. A group of stars wavered, twisted and twirled its way down towards the center of ShadowClan. "Gingerpaw, wake up!" Fernclaw yowled across the camp. I stretched my paws forward, beginning to yawn. "It's time for your training, and you know you're going to be a warrior in less than a moon!" Fernclaw called. I padded forward in excitement. Oh yeah!! my warrior cermony! Wonder what my name will be... Gingerpaw padded over to Fernclaw gazing into her eyes. A golden ray of sunlight settled on the grass below, illuminating the muddy ground. A few mice scuttled around enjoying the warmth of the early Greenleaf day. Gingerpaw kept her head low, staring at the mice, then pounced. "I caught one!" She mewed with excitement. "Great job!" Fernclaw mewed, straighting her thick, glossy fur. "I think it's time to head back to camp, it's getting pretty late." Fernclaw mewed, flicking her tail upwards. As they headed back to camp, Gingerpaw's fur bristled in the wind. "Welcome back! Did you catch anything on your hunt?" Darkstar mewed, looking at Fernclaw directly. "Yes, Gingerpaw cought two voles and a mouse," Fernclaw mewed. "That's great! I think she'll be a great warrior, infact today is her cermony!" Darkstar meowed. Category:Fanfictions